falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Automatisierter Geschützturm (Fallout 3)
Mark III turret Mark V turret Mark VII turret Floor mounted Mark II turret Mark II turret Mark IV turret Mark VI turret Mark VIII turret Alien turret |fußzeile = Ground mounted }} Automatisierte Geschütztürme sind robotische Waffensysteme in Fallout 3. Hintergrund Automatisierte Geschütztürme Spezifikationen Automatisierte Geschütztürme können entweder an der Decke oder auf dem Boden montiert werden. Those mounted on the ceiling fire conventional ammunition at an automatic rate, whereas floor mounted turrets fire laser beams similar to the laser rifle but in a faster succession. Both varieties have unlimited ammunition. As a rule, odd numbered turrets use conventional bullets and even numbered turrets use laser projectiles. Gameplay Attribute Automated turrets are often found in military installations or areas of historical value. Although not too damaging at lower levels, they can be quite deadly if they surprise you. Both types of turrets can be frenzied by shooting either the targeting chip (on ground units) or the lens (on ceiling units). Once frenzied, similar to insects or robots, the turrets will fire on everything they see. Alien Geschütztürme Spezifikationen In contrast to automatisierter Geschützturme, alien turrets are only ceiling-mounted. They shoot energy beams similar to the alien atomizer and disintegrator but in more rapid succession. The individual pulses aren't highly damaging, but can take a chunk out of the player's health if they get caught out in the open for too long. Gameplay Attribute While they cannot be shut down or frenzied via terminal, it is possible to remotely detonate them using nearby switches aboard the Mothership. They explode in a blast of green plasma, similar to a plasma grenade. They are unable to shoot directly below them, so if you wish to avoid them, stand directly underneath them. Deckenmontierte Mark I (Ödland der Hauptstadt) These can be found on buildings, bridges and ceilings. A couple are found at Fort Independence. These turrets are often used by organizations such as the Brotherhood Outcasts, but can be found widely across the wasteland. Even raiders use them as sentries. They can be frenzied just like any other turret when the player targets the lens. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =40 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Mark I (Operation: Anchorage) These turrets are found throughout Operation: Anchorage, defending various strongholds in round bunkers, just outside the facilities. |level =10 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Mark III, V, VII |level =5 |perception =10 |hp =60 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (7 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =75 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} |base id = |level =9 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Floor mounted Mark II (Capital Wasteland) These turrets can be found inside, and in front of, buildings, as well as on bridges. All floor-mounted models have laser weaponry and can be frenzied by destroying their targeting chip. A couple can be found at the Zitadelle. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =50 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack1 =Laser fire (8 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Mark II (Operation: Anchorage) These turrets are found on the Chinese compound wall during the final quest in the add-on: Operation: Anchorage. As expected at this stage, these turrets have much higher Trefferpunkte than than the Mark I bunker turrets. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =10000 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser fire (8 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Mark IV, VI, VIII |level =5 |perception =10 |hp =75 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack1 =Laser (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} |base id = |level =9 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Alien turret (Mothership Zeta) A standard turret found aboard Mothership Zeta. It has pulse weaponry, unlike other types of automated turrets. (level 1) |level =3 |perception =10 |hp =50 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power modules }} (level 13) |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} (level 18) |level =10 |perception =10 |hp =150 |dr = |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} (level 19) |level =20 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} (level 28) |level =25 |perception =10 |hp =400 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} (level 42) |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =600 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} Notes * Turrets are generally controlled from a nearby terminal. Using your Wissenschaft skill to hack the terminal will allow you to override the targeting parameters, which will allow you to either reset its targeting parameters, causing it to target any character (not just the player, similar to the frenzy effect), or shut it down completely. After being turned off the turret can be turned back on at the same terminal if so desired. * The ceiling-based turrets have a blind spot directly below them. * The Enclave officer at Camp RHO carries a special key card named Experimental Rho ID. If you acquire it the turrets in the camp will no longer be hostile. * With the Robotics Expert perk it is possible to sneak up on turrets and disable them. You don't necessarily need to be HIDDEN, simply being momentarily out of sight is enough to deactivate them. * Turrets, like eyebots, cannot be looted for scrap metal when killed, as they either explode into small pieces, or disappear altogether. Vorkommen Automatische Geschütztürme findet man in Fallout 3. '' Fallout New Vegas Mark VII und Mark VIII Geschütze tauchen nur im Add-on ''Broken Steel auf. Bugs * It's possible that alien turrets get glitched and appear with a permanent 0% hit chance in V.A.T.S., making it impossible to frenzy or destroy them through V.A.T.S. * Its possible that when using V.A.T.S that you will not inflict damage even with a 100% hit chance en:Automated turret (Fallout 3) ru:Турели es:Torreta automática Kategorie:Fallout 3 Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Geschützturm